


Better Left Unsaid

by arinwrites



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bang. Click. Crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry in the championship round of @legendofgrump 's angst challenge, I'm sorry if it makes you sad even though that is it's purpose.

Danny, Arin, and Suzy had a bit of a polyamorous relationship going on for a while, but that being said, Dan respected their space. The original couple had been married for a while before he even came into the picture, so he completely understood why they wanted to do things alone sometimes- married couple stuff. Usually, Dan was pretty good at getting it off his mind, but that night he was _jealous._ It was Suzy and Arin’s wedding anniversary, and of course, they would end up going without him to celebrate.

It was irrational to be so affected, but he loved them both. He wanted to help make things special, and that was hard when they went off alone and left Dan to marinate in his own loneliness. So he devised a plan. A plan to win them over. And maybe it would have worked if he didn’t look so god damn heartbroken when he handed a bouquet of flowers to the special couple of the night, followed by a card to congratulate them, a weak smile on his face and tired lines around his eyes as he said “I love you Ar, love you Suze.” before slipping back into the living room.

Of course, they left without him, but it wasn’t their actions that hurt Danny this time, it was their words- specifically Suzy’s. It was hard to hear from his seat on the couch but he could fairly easily make out a few words, “Should we…invite Dan?” from Arin, and “I don’t think…it wouldn’t be the best…he-” from Suzy. And that was where their words cut off, the click-clack of Suzy’s heels out the door as Arin followed behind, a conflicted expression upon his face.

Arin had planned to let Dan tag along with them this time, he really had, but when he seemed so torn up and frankly unstable it scared him just a little bit. Maybe it was something else- maybe he was scared- but whatever the case, he wasn’t sure if bringing him would make it worse or better. He loved Dan, he truly did, and so did Suzy, but he was indecisive, not entirely sure that Dan was in the mood to be with them on a day seemingly dedicated to _only_ them.

Suzy really wanted Dan to come with them to dinner, but he seemed so…disconected. He always got this way when their anniversary came up, but this time, he seemed especially quiet and reserved. She felt bad leaving him at home alone when he was already so broken up about the day, but they did have dinner reservations at 7, so she left a sticky note on the fridge before they left, hoping that when Dan eventually went to the fridge to eat dinner he would find it.

She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as they got into the car, but it was for the best. When her and Arin got home they would be sure to offer whatever Dan needed to feel better.

-xxxxx-

From what Dan had heard, he was almost invited to dinner, but Suzy out it to a stop, which in all honesty made complete sense. Every time the anniversary came around Dan acted like this, and he hated himself for it. Maybe if he could get his shit together for once then Arin and Suzy wouldn’t be embarrassed to go out with him- it was his fault that Suzy didn’t want him to go with them tonight. So why was he so angry at her?

It was because it was almost as if she didn’t even try to figure out why Dan was so torn up in the first place, and all he really wanted was for someone to make an effort to include him or at least cheer him up in the slightest. If Suzy was stopping Arin from doing that- then yeah, he felt pretty fucking pissed at her. But Dan probably didn’t matter as much to her anyway, and that uh- that was fine. Or at least that was what Danny was trying to convince himself while silent tears of anxiety and fear fell down and over his cheeks. _What if he really didn’t matter to them._

-xxxxx-

“I really care about him, Arin. I should have let him come with us.” Suzy was fidgeting nervously in the seat across from her husband while they waited for their food, a guilty look on her face and a queasy feeling in her stomach. She had second-guessed herself on bringing Danny with them- she hadn’t even told Arin she originally made their reservations for three- but she didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. There was something in the back of her mind telling her that she had only made it worse. “Do you think so?”

Arin had a look of concern on his face at Suzy’s apparent internal turmoil. She was thinking a little too hard- he needed to calm her down. He reached across the table and gently rested his hand on top of his wife’s. “You know Dan loves us both, don’t worry about it. When we get home we can apologize and everything will be fine.” Suzy nodded as their food got to the table, trying to put her mind far away from guilty and negative thoughts.

-xxxxx-

Dan sighed as he sunk into the couch with tears still leaving a hot, prickling feeling behind his eyes. He was getting hungry, but he wasn’t in the mood to move from is spot on the couch. It made his sulking feel a little less pathetic when he could pretend to ignore it. He was hoping that he would get a text any minute- a loving apology over the phone and a promise of feel better hugs when they got home. He should have asked to go, but he had the feeling that he would have been denied anyway with Suzy’s adamant statement earlier.

Damn it, it was hard not to be angry at her when he felt like this. There was no denying that she was the one preventing him from being there. Why couldn’t Suzy try to calm him down? Maybe explain why she felt that he couldn’t come. But she didn’t. She just _left_ and took Arin with her. She left him with no one. And that scared the living shit out of Dan. The thought of Suzy taking herself and Arin away from him sent more tears flowing down his face, a raging feeling of sadness and betrayal hitting him hard as he threw the first thing that he could find across the room.

He didn’t even realize that it had been his phone, and he didn’t care that screen was probably shattered and the internal battery ruined from the impact. Once the initial shock had worn off he was left holding his head in his hands, the tears covering his face only bringing more anger. He knew that the thoughts running through his head were awful, but he couldn’t shake the feeling, a sort of feeling that made him never want to Suzy again.

It wasn’t clear how long he had sat like that on the couch, but he was eventually interrupted when he heard the door open abruptly, an obviously troubled Arin walking into the house. Arin looked incredibly stressed and very off, almost sickly. “Dan, where are you, you wouldn’t answer the phone?” The man sounded utterly broken, but no tears were to be found. He was too shaken to even cry, his voice coming out in a whisper. “Dan, _please._ ”

-xxxxx-

“Suze, we’re almost home. How are you feeling?” Suzy smiled weakly, looking over at her husband fondly. He always knew how to calm her down. A miracle worker if you asked her. Now all she needed was to go home to Dan, to snuggle up with her husband and her boyfriend. It was such a safe and secure feeling, much better than the stuffy air on their car at the moment.

“I’m feeling better, I just want to get home to Dan, make him feel better.” Arin nodded, a faint smile on his face. All he wanted was for them all to be content together. It was nice when everyone got along. _Click_. Arin looked around the car in confusion when he heard the noise, instead focusing back on the road as they approached an intersection and he eased down on the brakes. But the car didn’t slow.

He panicked, but he tried to keep his cool, steering past the surprisingly empty intersection with no trouble, letting out a breath of relief when they made it safely. Suzy looked over at her husband after they had run a stop sign, a terrified look on her face. “Is everything okay, Arin?” Everything would have been fine if he would’ve noticed the tractor-trailer in the lane next to them, but it was too late and before he could speak the large truck was ramming into the right side of his car.

A shrill scream came from Suzy, echoing as the car was smashed in and the airbags deployed, followed by the alarming crack of too many bones to be alright. Arin looked over at how the door had crushed into his wife, briefly looking down at his own completely unscathed body. The impact had sent the car spinning, and he was helpless until the car finally came to a halt. “Suzy, baby? Are you shit- uh…” Arin tried to pry a heavy piece of metal off of her, tears unknowingly streaming down his face with the intensity of the situation. “Somebody, call an ambulance- my wife. I- I need help!” Arin sounded helpless as someone stopped to help him, dialing 911 and he called Dan instinctually.

His phone dropped to the ground after the 5th call to Dan, watching his wife get hoisted onto a stretcher. Most of Arin’s memory blanked out after that, his thoughts certainly turning off when he heard his wife’s name followed by a number. A time of death.

-xxxxx-

“No- no…Arin no, you’re kidding, please tell me you’re kidding.” Dan was shaking as he gripped Arin’s shoulders tightly, crying as he thought about the awful things he had thought about that amazing women. He really cared, he cared so much- she couldn’t be gone.

Arin swallowed hard, taking a shaky breath as he tried to stabilize himself. “She’s gone, Dan. Forever. And it’s all my fault, I crashed the car I got out with nothing more than a scratch and she…s-she’s dead. Suzy is dead.” Arin froze after he uttered the words, looking stone cold as his heart dropped out of his chest, his eyes looking into Dan’s. “Suzy is _dead_.”

Danny couldn’t bring himself to believe it, no matter how many times Arin said it to try and convince himself. They stood completely stiff as they held each other, feeling lost, like they were missing a piece. They were. “Arin, I was mad at her, really mad.” Dan bit his lip and sobbed pathetically into Arin’s shoulder as the man tried to explain what had happened, voice wavering and shaky.

When they finally moved enough to catch each other in a warm embrace, Dan turned his head and saw a note on the fridge, and tried to wipe away his tears as he removed himself from Arin to take the note off of the fridge, swallowing thickly before reading it. Something inside of both of them fell apart.

_‘I’m sorry that we made you upset, Dan. We really do love you and I promise we’ll make it up to you when we get home.-Love, Scuze <3′_

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY


End file.
